


And They Were Roommates

by Doctoring



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Developing Relationship, Dorm Life - Freeform, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Cute, Nat pretty much runs everything, Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, get your shit together Kevin Barr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: When Kevin walks into his first college dorm, a very attractive guys walks out of the closet, literally. Kevin was initially worried about being placed with a rando, but now that he's seen Edd, he's got bigger concerns, such as an ever-growing attraction to his temporary roommate.





	1. That's a Lot to Unpack

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, but I do believe there was quite a few scenes of Kevin masturbating because of Edd. So yeah, there's that, eventually.

Kevin checked the room assignment everyday day, sometimes multiple times a day, to see who his first college roommate would be. He didn’t want someone who wasn’t tidy, partied too much, or was a bigot. He needed to see a name there and social media stalk the person ASAP, but each time he checked, the second line for the residents of his double room dorm would read “unassigned.”

He checked one last time the morning of move-in, and it still read “unassigned.”

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping for a non-shitty roommate in general. But having no roommate at all? That was even better.

After getting through an uncomfortable family breakfast with his mother crying over her “sweet, little baby finally leaving the nest,” the Barrs loaded up the rest of the car and made their way to Kevin’s new life.

They arrived towards the very end of the move-in day to avoid the mad rush of people, but upon arrival to campus, they realize the mad rush was still occurring. It took nearly an hour to check-in and get his keys, with all the workers being apologetic for the delay, but also quite vague as to why there was a delay in the first place. There was also a line that seemed to be reserved for parents being outraged at the condition of the dorms. Kevin audibly swallowed. If his dad was not in favor of the condition of the dorm, he would definitely be louder than all of the parents there.

They struggled to find a place to park, since it appeared that several construction companies decided to take up the first two rows of the building next to Kevin’s, subsequently also blocking people from walking near there or entering the building.

By the time they did manage to park, his dad needed to sit in the car for a moment and decompress.

“Hey kiddo, why don’t you go ahead and go unlock your room and scope things out, while we get your bike off the rack so we can open the trunk?”

Kevin nods to his dad. He grabs his laptop bag and pillow before heading into the dorm.

As soon as he unlocks the door and steps inside, Kevin see a half empty dorm room, aside from the suitcase and two boxes already inside. He freezes. There should be nothing inside. And there should be no one inside either, especially not a faint voice saying “dusty, dusty, dusty,” from behind what he assumed was an opened closet door.

Kevin takes two steps back and cranes his next to read the room number. He then tries his key in the door again. _No. This is the right room._

Kevin takes a step inside and knocks, feeling awkward for having to knock to enter his own room, but he wasn’t sure the proper etiquette for inquiring about a potential room assignment mix-up.

He hears a startled noise followed by a crash.

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear.”

A tall boy steps out from behind the opened door, tugging on the edge of his beanie, and stepping over the fallen pieces of a tool kit.

Kevin drops his pillow, fumbling to catch it, and causing his laptop bag to swing into the dorm room door, the sound of the impact muffling the profanities he was muttering under his breath.

_He has no fucking right to look good like that._

Kevin’s always had a thing for tall, lithe dudes, but to see one this cute and within five feet of him? That was not right. And if he wasn’t currently staring at Kevin, then Kevin would already have pulled out his phone and snuck a pic to send to Nazz. They have a habit of sending random pics via Snapchat of guys they thought were attractive, or that they thought fitted the other’s taste in men. They called this “HDA” for “Hot Dude Alert” and this was _definitely_ an HDA moment.

Kevin strides across the room and sets his bag and pillow down on the bed furthest from the boy. When he turns around to face the stranger, he is greeted by an outstretched hand and an adorable gap-toothed smile.

As soon as Kevin shook his hand, the boy spoke. “Hello! I’m Eddward, with two D’s. But my friends call me Edd.”

Kevin smirked, “Is that with two D’s as well?”

“Why, yes… it is!”

_His hands are so soft and his eyes are like a deep sea blue and holy fuck, college is awesome._

“I hope you don’t mind that I already pick this side of the room,” Edd said, gesturing to the bed that was blocked by the suitcase and boxes.

Before Kevin could even register the comment, he hears a familiar, loud grumbling. “Why couldn’t you pick a room on the first floor?”

Kevin took one of the boxes his dad was carrying and set it on the desk. He watched as his dad looks back and forth between Kevin and Edd before finally saying, “I thought you didn’t have a roommate.”

Kevin realized that he still hadn’t gotten around to figuring out why Edd was here either, so he looked towards Edd to explain.

“I was originally assigned to the dorm building next door, but there was a massive pipe burst, causing severe flooding just this morning. They had to reassign the entire first floor, so I got placed here.”

“Wow. That does explain the nonsense outside right now.”

Edd nodded. “They said it will be some time until we are allowed to move back in.

“That’s awful!” Kevin jerked his head towards his mother when she spoke, surprised by her sudden appearance. “Did you manage to get all your stuff moved over?”

Edd vaguely gestures towards his belongings. “This is all I had brought into the dorm at the time. The rest was still in my car, luckily. Didn’t have to move in twice.” He gives an awkward chuckle before kneeling down and finally picking up the fallen toolkit.

Kevin nods. “Yeah, could have been worse, I suppose.”

He then leaves with his parents to grab more boxes to move in. When they return. Edd is wiping down his desk. Kevin thinks nothing of it until his mother speaks up.

“Dear, is anyone helping you move in?”

Edd shakes his head. “No ma’am.”

Kevin knew what was coming and started to head for the door before his mother made a move. She looked at Edd, startled, and quickly turned to Kevin, already leaving, and said, “Go help… I’m sorry, what was your name?”

“Eddward, but-”

“Go help Edward bring in his stuff!”

Kevin nodded in compliance and headed out the door, hearing Edd protest, saying he needed to sanitize the room first.

He peeked his head back in to see his mother taking the can of Lysol from Edd. “I can do that. Now you go get your stuff.”

Edd turned towards Kevin, looking lost. Kevin simply said, “C’mon. Let’s get your stuff.”

As they made their way through the parking lot towards Edd’s car, Edd cleared his throat and said, “I actually didn’t get a chance to ask your name earlier…”

“Huh? Oh, right… I’m Kevin.”

“Kevin. Okay. Well, I do appreciate you helping me, but you don’t-”

“Psh. It’s no big deal. Besides, you’ll give my mom a chance to keep busy instead of crying over the fact that I’m leaving for college.”

Edd laughed. “Then I guess this works out for the both of us.”

As both boys continued to move-in and unpack, Kevin realized this plan was working in his favor better than expected. It was a little embarrassing how his mother had to comment on everything she unpacked, regardless of if it was Kevin’s or Edd’s stuff, but seeing her happy instead of sad was worth it.

_Plus, seeing the way Edd smiled at all her doting, that adorable gap-toothed grin… Man, definitely worth all the embarrassment._

Once done, the Barrs say goodbye to Edd. They headed into town to take in the sights and get some dinner before they leave Kevin here to start his new life. By the time Kevin returns to his dorm, Edd is already in bed and asleep. Kevin decides he’ll just lay in bed and play games on his phone, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he registers the exhaustion of move-in day.

Before sleep consumes him, he turns towards Edd, straining his eyes against the dark. He wonders how in the world he lucked out with getting someone so adorable as a roommate.

_Heaven help me if he has a head full of long, dark hair under that stupid hat. I don’t need him to be fitting my type even more than he already does._


	2. Hot Dude Alert

The following Sunday, Edd gets up from reading at his desk and announces that he’s headed out to go wander the campus in order to figure out where all his course buildings are before the semester starts.

Kevin watches him for a moment. Edd pulls out his schedule and campus map before putting on his shoes. He’s closing the door behind him when Kevin suddenly shouts, “Wait! I’ll join you!”

Kevin hadn’t realized he’d actually spoken until Edd turns around and looks at him, blank-faced.

“I mean… uh… if you don’t mind…?”

“No, not at all!” Edd says, grinning.

Kevin grins back despite himself, and soon finds himself pulling on his shoes and rushing the few steps across the dorm room to catch up.

“Thanks man. This is actually kinda smart, scoping out the place prior.”

Edd just nods, but Kevin can see his ears turning pink. _Man, an indirect compliment like that was enough to get him to start turning pink? I wonder how red he’ll get if I give him a real compliment, telling him exactly what I think of him. _

As they head towards the main student union hall, Edd looks over and says, “I’m not sure how long they plan on keeping me in the room before my original dorm room is cleaned and fixed up, but I do hope we can get along until then.”

“Uh… yeah. I’m sure we’ll be fine. You seem as laid back as I am, and tidier, so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Edd gives him a small smile before returning to his map.

Kevin realized that he had managed to forget that Edd is only there temporarily. He wasn’t even supposed to be Kevin’s roommate at all. He can’t decide if having Edd here, in his room, all shy and polite and adorable is a blessing or a distraction. Right now, it’s definitely a distracting blessing.

As they approach an older building with dark brick, Kevin recognizes the building’s name, and looks to his schedule. “Hey, my math class is here.”

“Same!” Edd says.

Kevin bumps into the side of Edd as he leans over to see his class schedule.

“Calculus 2? Are you serious?”

Edd nods. “I got credit for calc 1 in high school. I’m a little excited to see what calc 2 brings.”

Kevin feels his body start to flush as Edd presses into him to look at glance over at Kevin’s schedule pulled up on his phone. “You’re in Calculus 1 right now. You’re only one class behind.”

“Yeah, but I’m not excited by it like you are. I took AP calc in high school but bombed the AP exam. So, I gotta struggle through the class again.”

“Well, if you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask. I used to tutor math and science classes in high school, so I don’t mind at all!” Edd says with a soft smile.

“Choice! I most _definitely_ will take you up on that offer,” Kevin replies immediately, causing Edd to grin wider.

_Dude’s probably excited to go all super-nerd mode and help me with math. Wonder how he’d feel if he knew I only made that comment because I got caught up in thoughts of tutor sessions turning quickly into make-out sessions._

They head to the athletics building to scope out where Edd will have to go for his weight-lifting class. In doing so, they had to cross a four-lane road. Kevin didn’t see the significance of it, but Edd was completely thrown by all the highways nearby, and major roads cutting through campus.

“It’s so strange to me to see traffic _within_ a college campus. I suppose all the other schools I toured were smaller or just private. They didn’t have roads cutting through like this.”

“You’re not from a city, are you?” Kevin asks as they finally get the light to cross.

Edd shakes his head. “No. I grew up on a small cul-de-sac in the suburbs. My two-story house was one of the largest buildings in the area. Here, it would look pathetic.”

Kevin chuckled. “Man, suburbs are weird.”

“I’m guessing you’re used to city living?”

Kevin nodded. “Though I do have to admit, this is a bit bigger than what I’m used to. But yeah, grew up in a four-story walk-up similar to our dorms, except our building was one of the ‘pure’ walk-ups, not one of those complexes perched above a bodega or something. Had a skate park and grass lot behind us for the kids, so there was more of a community than a collection of tenants.”

“I understood about 80% of what you said, but not all.”

Kevin laughed. He explained the terms that confused Edd, and they discussed their home life as they continued to find all the buildings they would frequent in the upcoming semester.

Each time Edd spoke, Kevin would steal glances at him. He tried not to stare too much, but as their campus adventure continued, Edd soon became framed by the colorful light of the sunset.

Kevin kept sneaking pictures until he got a good one, one that had him grinning softly against the dying sun, his cheeks slightly flushed from laughing at a joke earlier.

As Edd went to pick up the last of his books from the campus bookstore, Kevin kept staring at the picture, knowing he was too far gone now. This wasn’t a typical Hot Dude Alert moment he was sending to Nazz. Not when he hit saved on the photo, twice, just to be sure. He never did this. This is exactly why they used Snapchat, so that no photos would be saved. But this… this was different.

_Shit. I really am infatuated._

He adds their typical “HDA” caption before sending it to Nazz. She immediately replies with selfie of her looking super excited, with text that read, “Where did you find that specimen???”

Kevin sneaks another photo of Edd at the register, purchasing his lab manual for his biology class. He sends it to Nazz with the text, “In my dorm room when he was moving in.”

Kevin gets back a video of Nazz shouting, “YOU ARE SO SCREWED, DUDE! SO LUCKY AND SO SCREWED!”

The audio was down but it was still loud enough for Edd to hear something. He looks down at the source of the noise, before looking back up at Kevin, giving a small grin before laughing quietly.

_Yup. She’s right. I’m so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's no where near ready yet, but I'm going to make a posting schedule for this fic (and others). Once made, you'll be able to find it on doctor-ing.tumblr.com


	3. Obligatory Wingman Nat Chapter

“You’re coming, right?”

Edd stares at the loud, teal-haired teen that was already in his room when he returned from the mailbox. Up until that question, he was nagging at Kevin to hurry up for something. “Beg pardon?”

“To the game? Wanna join us?” The boy clasps his hands together and gives Edd a pleading look.

Kevin hits the enter button on his laptop with his usual flare whenever he _finally_ submits an assignment he deems a waste of time. He then leans back in his chair and speaks for the first time since Edd entered the room.

“Ready to go!”

Kevin then stands, facing both boys. “Edd, this is my friend from high school, Nat, or Nathan if you want to annoy him back. Nat, this is my roommate Edd, spelt E-D-D… whom I don’t want you to scare off, so chill.”

Nat salutes him and says, “Aye aye, Captain!”

Kevin rolls his eyes, taking a step towards Edd. “If you don’t want to go to the game with us, you don’t-”

“Nope! He has to!” Nat says, scooting around behind Edd so he can push him gently towards the door.

Kevin started to pull Nat off, when Edd sidled past Nat, saying, “At least allow me to grab my wallet and keys before we depart!”

“You’re going?” Kevin said incredulously, not expecting Edd to want to participate in watching athletic events.

“Sure, as long as you guys don’t mind me tagging along…” Edd trails off looking between the other two boys.

“We _want_ you to tag along!” Nat said, moving to place an arm around both Kevin and Edd and lead the way out the door.

As they entered the stadium, Edd leaned over and whispers to Kevin, “How do you deal with all his… energy?”

“You deal with it by not dealing with it. Otherwise, you’re just asking for more of it.”

“Is that why you ignored him when he first entered the room?”

“Yup, otherwise I would still be trying to finish my homework.”

Edd giggled. “Seems you’ve known him for quite a while to have development such a method of handling all his excitement.”

Kevin shrugs. “Eh. It’s been about a year. Just a bit more.”

“What you guys whispering about?” Nat said, squeezing his way between the other two boys.

“How long you’ve known Kevin,” Edd replies. “How did you guys meet?”

Nat leads them to an empty part of the bleachers before answering, once again positioning himself between the boys.

“Well, I transferred to Kevin’s school just before senior year. It was hard to make friends, being the new kid in the big old city with everyone being all judgy and whatnot. But Kevy here has a huge, _huge_ heart and wouldn’t let me go friendless during my last year in high school.” Nat punctuated his sentence with a loud smack of a kiss to Kevin’s cheek, before quickly maneuvering across Edd’s lap to sit on the other side, avoiding Kevin’s usual punch on the arm.

“What the hell, Nat?” Kevin groaned, wiping his face.

“Fine, fine. Kevin has other parts that are huge besides his heart, such as his massive-FUCK! OW!”

Kevin manage to land the hit that time, only after scooting closer to Edd and leaning him back with one arm, as to prevent him from getting hit as well.

Kevin still had an arm tightly around Edd’s shoulders, leaning him back, when he snuck a glance up towards Edd. He was clinging onto his hat, probably in fear of all the commotion, but more importantly, he was blushing furiously.

Kevin hoped it was because of their proximity but knew there was a great chance it was because Nat was about to insinuate something not-so-innocent. In case it was the latter, Kevin decided to address other parts of the conversation rather than what may or may not be big.

“It was more like you clung to me and forced me to be your friend.”

“But we’re the best of friends now, so it all worked out, right?” Nat said, batting his eyelashes.

“Kiss me again and it won’t be anymore.”

“Fair. But still, we are booty buddies now.”

“Uh… don’t you mean you are ‘bosom buddies’ now?” Edd said, confusion tinting his voice.

“Nope.” Both boys said at the same time, though Kevin had less of a wicked grin and more of an eyeroll.

Kevin sighed. “You’ll learn quickly that Nat is booty-obsessed.”

Kevin silently laughs to himself as he sees Edd turn in horror towards Nat, who was nodding fervently.

As they watched the game, spending more time telling Edd storied from their high school days, the boys started joking around until Kevin ended up calling Edd a “dork.”

“Excuse me?” Edd said, miming clutching his pearls.

“I said ‘you sound like a dork,’ dork.”

“I will have you know-”

“Yup. Still sounding like a dork.”

Edd gasps exasperatedly and swats at Kevin, who deftly catches Edd’s hand mid-air and place it down on Edd’s lap. He pats the top of Edd’s hand a few times as he says, “Woah. Your hand tried going rogue there, didn’t it?”

Edd glares at him, but it was clearly in jest, so it didn’t bother Kevin. What did bother Kevin was that just past Edd’s head he could see Nat leaning over, staring at him, with an eyebrow quirked.

“Call me ‘dork’ again, and it’ll do more than just ‘try going rogue.’” Edd snaps, but chuckles immediately after.

“Whatever… dork.” Kevin teases back, leaning over to knock his shoulder into Edd. He risks glancing back over to see if Edd’s blushing again, one of his favorite sights, but all he can see is Nat smirking, eyebrows raised and furrowed.”

A few minutes later, Edd excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Nat immediately scoots over into Edd’s seat. He has his mouth opened to speak, but Kevin cuts him off.

“Shut your damn eyebrows up.”

Nat slaps a hand over each eyebrow. “They’ll stay silent, but I won’t. You got it bad for Edd.”

Kevin glared at him. “Yeah, your mouth can shut up too, now.”

“Dude. You were totally flirting with him like two seconds ago.”

Kevin simply shrugs.

“And when Edd was being vague with my questions, you actually answered for him, as if you already knew everything.”

“Well, we do live together now, and he’s shy, so…” Kevin shrugs again.

“You want him. BAD.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, he is really attractive, but we’re just friends, roommates, that’s it.”

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

“Oh, I know you are, cause Nazz has told me _all_ about the messages you sent to her about some tall, skinny, cute-to-boot roomie, and it’s not like you got another one of those stashed away somewhere.”

Kevin glares at him before his face relaxes, desperation creeping through. “Please don’t say anything. It’s nothing like that. Yeah, he kinda fits my type and I think he’s cute, but there’s nothing more to it than that, and there probably never will be, so just keep yer trap shut.”

“Oh. I beg to differ. I think you got a real chance with the kid.”

The way Nat had whispered that last part was a bit unnerving to Kevin, but he just shook it off. That is, until Nat quickly scooted back to his own seat, and asked in his normal register, “Hey, Edd, you think Kevin here might be a good kisser?”

Kevin snaps his head to the right and sees Edd standing there, wide-eyed and taken aback. He shakes his head and continues maneuvering through the bleachers towards his seat.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, _Nathan_.”

Kevin’s grin was pure malice, thankful that Edd had recalled his comment about Nat’s name from earlier in the day.

“Oh, c’mon! I figured you would know since you’re sleeping together.”

“The hell, man! We’re just roommates!” Kevin snaps at him.

“Oh? So, you’re not sleeping together?”

“No,” Kevin grits out as Edd pulls his hat down over his eyes.

“Tsk. What a waste,” Nat grumbles as he turns back to the game.

When they make it to the dorm after the game, Nat bids them goodnight, managing to kiss both of them on the forehead and only getting hit once for it.

Edd sits at his desk, looking a bit uncomfortable.

_Shit. This is all Nat’s fault. But he’s my friend and I allowed him to come over, so I guess I’m to blame as well._

“Hey, man. I’m sorry about Nat. I know he can be a bit perverse, and-”

“Oh, Nat? I honestly don’t mind the perverse part. I’m nowhere as innocent as I may seem, and I have a friend back home who’s louder and… more uncouth… so that doesn’t bother me. Just wasn’t expecting it from someone I just met.” Edd shrugs and turns back towards a letter he just opened, frowning.

“Ah… okay then… so, what eating ya?”

“I’ve just received documents to sign regarding whether or not I want to stay here or return to my old dorm assignment, and how my boarding fees may fluctuate regarding that decision.”

“What do you mean they may fluctuate?”

“I was in a single room prior to the busted waterline emergency.”

_Shit. Private room with no roommates. That’s the dream. He’s definitely going to leave me now._

“Ah, so you wanna go back to the single room,” Kevin tried his hardest to sounded causal.

“Actually… The price difference is most appealing right now…”

Kevin leans over and looks at the forms, whistling low at the steep increase in cost that came with having a private room.

“Yeah… well… if you wanna stay here, I’m all for it. I mean, I can understand that. The reason I’m not rooming with Nat is that he had already signed forms to live on his grandmother’s estate to save money, prior to me accepting admission here. And the reason I risked getting roomed with someone I don’t know was to save a few bucks. _Quite_ a few bucks according that paper there,” Kevin says, nodding to Edd’s letter.

Edd stares at the paper for a bit longer. “So, you really don’t mind staying roommates?”

“Dude. If you haven’t realized by now, I really enjoy your company, and you’re not a shitty roommate-”

“Language, Kevin!”

“See! You’re even trying to better me. It probably won’t work… but you’re trying!”

Edd laughs at that. He checks off a few boxes on the form and signs his name with a flourish.

“Well, here’s to the remainder of the school year as roommates, and my attempts at taming that tongue of yours.”

“Good _fucking_ luck,” Kevin says with a wink.

He vaguely hears Edd’s typical protest over foul language as his mind races over the various meanings of Edd taming his tongue. It was then that Kevin finally registers Edd’s offhand comment of not being all that innocent.

_Shit shit shit fuck damn._

_What the hell did he mean by that? What could he possibly have done in the past? What is he okay with? What is he okay with me, specifically, saying or doing to him?_

_FUCK!_

_That is definitely going to influence _ALL_ my lustful thoughts for the next fucking month._

_Damn. Him._


	4. Lumpy and Skipper

Edd had already told Kevin about his two best friends back home, at first just as casual conversation but more recently as a warning. The other Eds were coming up soon for a weekend visit.

From Edd’s stories and Edd’s parts of their skype conversation, Kevin had a feeling he wouldn’t like Ed all that much, but he can deal with Eddy.

The following Friday, Kevin was laying in bed, reading for homework, when Edd walks in with two unusual characters behind him, the other Eds. After brief introductions and several odd questions from Ed, the boys hung out for about ten minutes until Edd led his hometown friends out the door for a campus tour and lunch at his favorite on-campus eatery. Kevin didn’t even need half of those ten minutes to realize he was wrong about which friend he’d get along with.

If Edd hadn’t used headphones when Skyping, Kevin would have quickly realized that Ed was just a less hygienic Nat, though the affections were more for food than booty, while Eddy was too loud and bossy for him to _ever_ get along with.

Needless to say, Kevin declined on the offer to join them for lunch. He was already done being around those dorks…

_They’re genuine dorks, not like my_ _dork, Edd_, _but legit dorks_.

He groaned when he realized they would be here for another 48 hours.

While Kevin had the room to himself, he realized that he should probably get along with the other Eds to stay in Edd’s good graces. That would be hard to do with Eddy, and he was still a bit on the fence about how well he could handle Ed, but he was going to give it a try if it meant keeping a smile on Edd’s face.

Hours passed, and Kevin finally got a text from Edd.

_Edd:_ Upon our return, Ed would like to watch a DVD he just purchased. We are ordering pizza for the event right now. If you would like to partake, please let me know what toppings you prefer.

_Holy fuck. I know he’s more formal over text than speech, but this is excessive. Is this because of the Eds? So weird… I wonder how proper he’d sound in bed… _

_Stop it! Pizza now, sex thoughts later, much later, like after the other two dorks leave._

_Kevin_: I’m not picky. Surprise me.

As soon as the boys returned, they began setting up for an impromptu movie night. Ed drops a pizza box onto Kevin’s lap, happily shouting, “Surprise!”

Kevin peeks inside, confused as to what kind of pizza he’s looking at.

Edd goes to sit on the bed beside him and leans over to whisper. “Edd saw your message saying ‘surprise me’ so he took the liberty of creating a monstrous pizza. There’s anchovies, hot sauce, barbeque sauce, jalapenos, feta cheese, and about five other things on there.”

“I don’t think I can stomach that,” Kevin said, already feeling a bit green.

“Well, before you replied, I convinced him to get a more normal set of toppings for his own pizza.” Edd starts to slide the pizza box off Kevin’s lap, slowly, while staring at Ed bent over at the DVD player. “So, I figured I’d just switch the two.”

“Like he won’t notice that?”

Edd shakes his head. “Not if the movie has already started. He becomes so transfixed that I can sneak veggies onto his food and he’d never notice. That’s how I got him to eat more than just carbs in the past.”

Kevin didn’t see how that would work.

However, part way through the movie, Kevin hears an awkward slapping sound. He looks over and sees Ed tapping his hand on the pizza box, feeling around for the next slice of pizza. Once found, he brings it up to his mouth and takes about three attempts to get a bite in. He never once looked at the pizza, his eyes glued to the TV the entire time.

_I mean, I love horror films, especially this foreign zombie flick he managed to find, but it’s not that good to be stuck to the screen like that, unawares your pizza is probably salt and vomit flavored_

After the movie, the Eds shared stories of their childhood with Kevin, embarrassing each other. Kevin laughed all the while, especially at all of Edd’s mishaps and the story on why everyone called Ed “Lumpy.”

_Shoot. If I had lived in that cul-de-sac, I’d probably be friends with all of them. They’re a riot. Well, maybe Lumpy and Double D. Not too sure about Eddy. But I might have been able to tolerate him with the other two dorks around. Who knows?_

The boys soon recalled a story about attempting to boat down the creek one summer, Eddy trying his best to help but making everything worse. At mention of his biggest fail of the day that resulted in the boat sinking and the boys being stranded on a log in the middle of the creek, Kevin chortled loudly.

“Damn. Good, job there, skipper.”

“The hell did you just call me?”

“Skipper? You know, like the-”

Eddy grabbed one of Edd’s pillows and threw it at him so hard, Kevin fell back against his bed. Kevin laid there in shock, vaguely aware of the pillow on his face smelling of mint and dryer sheets. He tries to subtly take a deeper breath of the strange scent combination as he sat back up, clutching Edd’s pillow to his face. He pulls it down to see Eddy screaming at Edd.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE.” Eddy then grabs Edd’s hat and starts tugging, while Edd clings to it for dear life. “YOU KNOW THE PUNISHMENT, SOCKHEAD.”

Ed quickly stood, looking distraught. He was still pleading with Eddy to stop even after he managed to put him into a half-nelson and pull him away from Edd. Kevin didn’t even have a chance to react.

Edd adjusts the hat on his head as quickly as possible, Kevin realizing he felt a bit disappointed at his chance to see what was under the hat.

“I assure you, I have told _no one._”

“They why the hell did he call me that?

Edd turns toward Kevin, and asks with a shaky voice, “Why did you use that word?”

“It was a boating adventure, that’s a term for one of the crewmen, seemed to make sense to me when I said it.” Kevin shrugged.

“That’s what I thought,” Edd breathed out, turning to glare at Eddy, who was starting to look sheepish.

The room remains quiet for a moment, until Kevin finally asks, “What the hell just happened?”

“You said Eddy’s middle name!” Ed declared cheerfully.

Kevin felt a malicious grin creep onto his face. “You don’t say. Eddy _Skipper_ Sampson, is it?”

Eddy look at him horrified, before turning to screech at Lumpy for ratting him out.

_Yeah, I think I would have definitely gotten along with Ed and Edd if I grew up on the cul-de-sac, maybe have even tried to make a move on Edd… but Eddy? No way I’d be friends with someone so constantly loud and angry._

Though Kevin didn’t like that side of Eddy, he knew he was mostly to blame for provoking Eddy’s temper the rest of that weekend. But he couldn’t resist calling him only “Skipper” for the remainder of their visit with Edd.


	5. Quid Pro Quo

The following Friday, Kevin couldn’t focus while working out at the gym. He was too stressed about his Calculus midterm, even though it was over a week away. He honestly had no clue about his current grade in the class, since the professor never returned quizzes and the online gradebook hadn’t been updated in a month. But Kevin knew that he _felt_ like he wasn’t doing so well in the class, struggling with the most recent topics.

He went back home and showered, trying to think of how to avoid failing this class. He suddenly recalled that Edd had already completed Calculus in high school and offered to tutor him if need be.

_Shit. Got to ask him if that offer’s still on the table as soon as I get out._

Kevin leaves their bathroom, toweling his hair, when Edd walks in with a bag of groceries.

Edd beams at him before he starts to unpack. “Kevin! I got turned around while driving home, getting hopelessly lost on a stretch of road I’ve never been on before!”

“Why… why do you sound so excited by that?”

“Because that road was lined with so many little shops and cafes and restaurants!”

Kevin quirked an eyebrow at him though Edd’s back was still turned. “Still not following you, dork.”

“We got so many new places to try!”

“WE?” Kevin shouted from the bathroom as he hung up his towel.

“Well, _I _do… If you’d like to join-”

“Oh, definitely!” Kevin interjected as he left the bathroom. “Just making sure you realized you said ‘we,’ so you don’t get confused when I start following ya.”

Edd laughs. “Well, whenever you want to go, let me know!”

Kevin’s stomach growls as he digs through his dresser for a clean shirt. “Now?” He looks over his shoulder to see Edd laughing at him but nodding. “Want to pick out which place to go to first, or just go to the road and eat at first restaurant we see?”

“Ooh! That last one sounds more adventurous!”

“Choice.”

As he drove them there, Edd admitted excitedly that when he realized the potential of this street, he turned around and drove back up it, more slowly, to get a better look at all the shops and eateries. Then he finally recognized a weird curiosities shop he had stumbled upon when the Eds were in town, the same one Ed found those horror movie DVDs in. Kevin laughed at the way Edd shuttered at his own mention of horror movies.

The first shop they came across was a breakfast place, the kind that opens before sunrise, and closes in the early afternoon. Kevin gawked at the design of the place, wondering if the owners got their décor straight from his grandmother’s house.

When he took the first bite of his omelet, he wondered if they stole her recipe too. He now felt foolish for not knowing good homecooked breakfast was only a few blocks away.

_I could have had this every Friday after the gym, instead of a sad peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk. I’ve been depriving myself!_

Kevin wanted to wait on Edd to get his food before eating, but Edd insisted he at least taste it. Now that he had, he was struggling not to take another bite.

Luckily, the waitress soon returned with a plate of French toast practically drowning in maple syrup and strawberry pieces. Kevin watch intently as Edd cut a piece and took a bite.

Kevin hated the way he felt his dick twitch when Edd moaned and rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping as if the taste was too good for him to remain fully upright. Kevin took another bite of his omelet, not because it was amazing and he was hungry, but because he needed to distract himself from thoughts of Edd making that same reaction, but in Kevin’s bed.

“This is hands down the best French toast I have ever had,” Edd said, before sighing as he took another bite.

_Obviously. Your lustful reaction to it ‘bout made me hard in the middle of the restaurant._

“Here, try some!”

Kevin is used to trying people’s food when he dines with friends, Nazz always big on it even if she knows you’ve had that same dish before. What he’s not used to is looking up to see the other person holding out a utensil full of food, as if to feed you the bite themselves. Especially not from someone as germophobic as Edd.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”

“Yes, it’s good!”

“No, I mean about the fork.”

Edd looks at the fork and gasps. He then pierces a slice of strawberry with it before raising it towards Kevin’s mouth again. “Now try it. It’s much better with the fruit!”

Kevin shrugged and leaned over, allowing Edd to feed him.

_Holy shit. That is good._

Kevin stared at him, nodding in approval.

Edd grins and goes to take another bite.

“You wanna try this?” Kevin asks around his mouthful of food, whilst pointing at his own dish.

Edd shrugs noncommittally, but Kevin cuts him off a large bite of omelet. He holds his fork towards Edd hesitantly, not sure if Edd will suddenly remember that germs exist. However, Edd just leans across the table, opening his mouth, without appearing to have a second though. Kevin feeds Edd, feeling a bit awkward about it.

Edd mimics Kevin’s nod of approval. When he swallows his bite of omelet, he says, “Not to sound like a parent, but how are classes?”

“They’re fine, mom,” Kevin says in the most mock-exasperated tone he can muster without laughing. He does laugh when Edd starts giggling, but quickly stops, adding, “Actually, I’m starting to stress about Calculus. Got a midterm coming up.”

“Oh? Not going well?”

Kevin relays his complains about the class and how lost he feels, between sips of coffee. He finishes with, “So I was hoping you would still be able to help me with-”

“Of course!” Edd said excitedly, dropping his utensils to clasp his hands together. His loud reply and the sudden clatter of his fork on the plate had caused a momentary silence in their part of the restaurant. Edd looked sheepishly at him before say, in a more normal register, “Of course I’m willing to help!”

“Choice!”

Kevin watches as Edd picks up his fork, then pauses, setting it back down.

“What’s up?”

“I was actually wondering if you might help me in one of my classes…?”

“I don’t see how I can help you… you’re-”

“It’s weight training.”

“Ah!” Kevin said, understanding.

“I know you work out, and I’m doing… okay… in the class. But whenever I try to work out outside of class time, especially when assessments are coming up, I feel… off.”

“Like your form is off or something?”

Edd nods. “And I always get unusually sore. There’s the soreness after class from not being used to such physical activity. But when I workout by myself, it’s more of a did-something-wrong kind of soreness.”

“That’s not good. You can cause serious injury that way.” Kevin hated the way Edd paled at that statement. “But don’t worry. We can go together and get your form right. No problem.”

“Thank you,” Edd said, reaching across the table and placing a hand atop Kevin’s.

Kevin just grinned and prayed his skin wasn’t reflecting how hot he felt right now.

“And just so you know, I would still help you with calculus, even if I didn’t need help with weight training.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“It’s true! I’ll have you know I value education and see the merit and benefits of helping fellow students in their own academic pursuits!”

Kevin gave him a mocking smile. “Dork.”

Edd just scoffed at him.

“It’s fine. You’re the good kind of dork. The kind I like.”

Kevin didn’t know if rectifying what he meant by that would hurt or help the situation, but quickly found himself without a solution, distracted by Edd’s reaction. Edd had just fumbled on a few words before looking away and taking slow sips from his grapefruit juice.

_Heh. Dork turned as pink as his drink. They’re almost the same exact shade. I wonder if he’ll get pinker if I point that out to him._

And, Edd did.


	6. I bless the rains down on Maple Street.

Two weeks later, Edd asks if they could walk to a different street for lunch. It was a lovely autumn day, and Edd had wanted to go to a comic book store nearby to pick up a birthday gift for Ed.

After the trek to Maple Street and dining at a café, the boys found themselves pursing graphic novels in a small warehouse turned comics store and gaming center. It was when Kevin realized he was flirting with Edd, bumping shoulders with him and joking about at all the funny cover art he saw, that he realized that this appeared to be like a date.

They had also walked incredibly close and joked around on the way here, Edd holding onto Kevin’s arm as they crossed roads, something he’s never done before. They silently fed each other bites of their own dish during lunch, as if trying food in this manner was perfectly normal for them… at this point, it might as well be. They had also sat on the same side of the booth this time, supposedly to make people watching easier. And now, they’re shopping together, still sticking close, arms and outer thighs constantly brushing against each other as they brought up inside jokes and pointed out peculiar comics.

So, naturally, after realizing how they may or may not be a date, Kevin became a bit of a bumbling mess around Edd. He started talking less, feeling a bit shy, but he was also preoccupied with checking out Edd.

_I’m being a fucking creep. I need to chill, it’s not like that. I should-_

Kevin didn’t stop, not after Edd had bent over to rifle through the back-issue boxes that were on the floor.

Kevin stepped closer, unsure as to why, but just knowing he needed to be closer, and tripped on some loose carpeting. He fell over, onto Edd, knocking him over into a display carrousel, causing it to tip enough for a few comics to fall off before Kevin managed to reach over and grab it.

“Quit fucking around back there before I kick your ass outta here,” came a dispassionate voice from the front of the store. Kevin leaned over to get a look at the guy, seeing him perched on a stool by the register, face deep in a volume of manga, and apparently invested in his job just enough to announce shallow threats.

Kevin looked down at Edd, pinned beneath him, and whispered, “You alright?”

Edd just nodded, one hand clutched over his heart, the other grasping his hat.

“Gimmie a second,” Kevin said, nodding to the display stand he was still holding onto, knuckles turning white. He didn’t have a good enough grip to pull it up as is, and couldn’t risk adjusting his hand, lest the display falls and that threat becomes legitimate.

He had been using his other arm to keep himself up off of Edd, as to not crush him, but now has to lunge forward and grab the display with his other hand. When he did, Edd let out a small but unusual sound. Kevin knew he had put more weight on the boy, and quickly turned and asked. “Did I hurt you?”

He saw Edd turn bright red and shake his head furiously. “No, no, no. I’m perfectly fine.”

Kevin nodded, and leaned forward just a bit more to better grasp the display, pulling it fully upright, a comic from the top being flung down at the boys in the process. Kevin sits back on his heels and looks down at the comic but gets distracted by Edd’s leg. It was thrown across Kevin’s during the fall, resulting in Kevin essentially straddling only one of Edd’s thigh, pressing up right against his crotch.

_OH DEAR GOD._

_When I was moved forward I had… I… I grinded my junk right into his dick! No wonder he made that noise… _

_Wait… he made that noise… he wasn’t disgusted…_

“Kevin, do you mind m-”

“Right!” Kevin shouted a bit too loud, detangling himself from Edd and standing up. He then helped Edd up, tempting to tease him for his blushing, but realizing he was probably ten shades darker right now for not realizing he had inadvertently dry-humped his roommate.

“I had just found the perfect series…” Edd mumbled, rifling back through the same box. “Then you had to drag me into your clumsiness.”

“Well, excuse me, sass-master, but like I told you before: Gravity has it out for me.”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

Kevin felt relieved that outside of teasing, Edd had pushed the incident aside, but was also glad to see that Edd’s neck and ears still red as he was ringing up his purchase at the register.

Once Edd received his bagged purchase, he turned to Kevin and said, “I just got to get this to the post office before pick-up today, and I’ll be free to do whatever if you want to continue hanging out.”

“Sure thing!” Kevin said, as he opened the door. Both boys took a step outside and froze under the awning. “So about going to the post office…”

“When I checked the weather this morning, it said 25% chance of rain. Not 100% chance of torrential downpour washing away all your plans!” Edd groaned in frustration.

Kevin pulled out his phone to check the weather, feeling Edd place a hand on his shoulder as he leaned over to get a better look.

“Doesn’t look like it’s gonna let up anytime soon.”

“What am I going to do? And we walked here! I’m so sorry, Kevin. I-wait, what are you doing?”

Kevin grabs the bag from Edd and folds the edges of it down, sealing the contents inside. He then sticks the bag up under his shirt.

“You’re not thinking of running home like that, are you?”

Kevin takes off his hat and holds it against his torso, to give Edd’s comics more coverage incase the plastic bag isn’t as waterproof as he needs it to be right now.

“Race you home!” Kevin says with a wink, before running off.

He hears Edd shouting after him to stop, but when he reached the edge of the block, he turned back to see Edd chasing after him, laughing.

Kevin kept leading the way, pausing under different trees and awning waiting for Edd to catch-up. And each time he did, Kevin would dart away again.

By the time they made it home, the boys were completely soaked.

Kevin pulls the comic bag out from under his shirt, holding it away from himself as Edd retrieved a washcloth to wipe it down with. Once it was dried, along with Edd’s arms, he pulled the comics out and breathed a sigh of relief. “Completely dry!”

“Great.” Kevin pulls out a drying rack for their rain-soaked clothes and starts stripping. “You should probably go shower first this time since you’ve gotta get to the post office soon.”

The boys have been rained on before, but each time, Edd makes Kevin shower first. And each time, Kevin would leave the shower to see all of Edd’s wet clothes already hanging on the drying rack, while he sat in clean clothes, waiting for his turn. But now since Edd’s taking the first shower, he’s stripping in front of Kevin.

Kevin stands there frozen, his shirt is already off, but he seems to be stuck at the button on his jeans. Kevin had expected him to just take off his socks and shirt, which is typically the most exposed he’s ever seen Edd, aside from his shins when he wore shorts.

He didn’t expect for Edd to start with removing his hat.

As soon as Edd placed the soaked beanie on the drying rack, dark, damp, wavy tresses of hair fell forward, framing his face. Kevin was so transfixed on Edd’s hair, he hadn’t noticed that Edd had continue to remove his clothes, not until Edd ducked down below the top of the drying rack to finish peeling off his soaked jeans.

Kevin allowed his eyes to travel downward and cursed under his breath. Kevin enjoyed running and taunting Edd but didn’t like the part where he ran against the rain, the front of his body becoming soaked almost instantly. But now, he was glad for it. Edd’s briefs were soaked in the front and leaving very little to Kevin’s imagination.

Kevin didn’t know where he wanted his eyes to settle. On the long hair he wants to run his hands through, on Edd lean chest and stomach, on the thin trail of hair below Edd’s navel that disappears behind the soaked underwear that’s clinging in all the right places, or on Edd long legs now completely exposed and covered in chill bumps that Kevin would be more than happy to help him get rid of.

Once Edd peels off his socks and hangs them up, he leans over his dresser to retrieve a dry change of clothes. Kevin knows he should stop staring and undress as well, but after his eyes had feasted on flesh he had only dreamed about, he was unable to remove his jeans lest risking Edd seeing physical proof of just how much Kevin had enjoyed that view.

Kevin subtly palmed his dick through his jeans, willing it to go down, as he bent over and slowly removed his socks, hoping Edd would stop teasing him by existing, and just get in the shower already.

Once Edd retrieves his clothes he turns slightly and says, “I won’t be long!”

Kevin had only seen Edd’s blush stop at his collar, but now he knows for certain that it continues past his shirt, flushing his pale skin on his back, shoulders, and chest.

As soon as the bathroom door shuts, Kevin quickly undresses all the way, and lays back on his bed, hoping Edd had unintentionally lied and will take quite a while in the shower.

He closes his eyes and tries to engrain into his memory the waves in Edd’s hair, almost reaching his shoulders with the weight of the rainwater. He pictures the pale skin he finally gets to see, wondering if he could use his mouth to get that flush to creep further down. He imagines dragging his lips down after the flush, following it, until he finally presses them against Edd’s most sensitive spot, eliciting the same soft sound he heard in the comic book store earlier that day. With that final though and three more tugs on his own cock, Kevin feels the warmth of his semen splattered across his chilled stomach.

It causes him to shiver, realizing being consumed by lust after being soaked in the rain might not help him stay warm, especially when he’s naked in a shared, cold dorm room. He quickly sits up and listens, relaxing a little when he can hear the shower still running. He quickly cleans himself off and pulls on clean underwear before laying back onto his bed, closing his eyes.

“You may-oh my!”

Kevin sits up in bed and sees Edd flushing while darting his eyes away.

“You may go warm yourself up in the shower now!”

Kevin starts to get out of bed, realizing that Edd’s reaction might have been caused by Kevin lounging around in nothing but boxers.

As he stood, his phone rang. Kevin answered it immediately after seeing the name.

“What’s up, Nazz?” Kevin hated how raspy his voice had sounded.

“Going to the post office!” Edd whispered as he grabbed his belongings and slipped out of the room. Kevin waved goodbye.

“Huh, what did you say?” He said into the phone.

“I asked what’s going on with you. You sound weird.”

Kevin sighs as he grabs a change of clothes. “I have a huge problem.”

“What now?”

“It’s Edd.”

“Oh goodness. What happened?” Kevin heard her give a longsuffering sigh.

“He finally took off his hat… and his hair…”

“Long enough to be put into a man bun or run your fingers through as you make-out?” Nazz says teasingly.

“Uh-huh” Kevin whined, hating how desperate his voice sounded.

Kevin hears a loud bang and a scuffle over the phone, along with Nazz breathing out profanities. Before he could ask what happened, Nazz loudly states, “That decides it.”

“Decides what?”

“I’m coming down next week for your homecoming game after all. I want to see this Edd kid in person.”

Kevin nods and whimpers out, “Yes, come see my torture,” which prompts a loud cackle from Nazz.


	7. Girlfriend Nazz

The Friday before the big homecoming game, Nazz showed up just in time to join the boys on their typical Friday lunch adventure, a newly formed tradition.

After lunch, they wander around the street for some time, allowing Nazz to shop. As Nazz was looking at a new yoga mat, she asked the boys if they’d go to the gym with her. Edd declined, but Kevin agreed, knowing that Nazz only has her dad’s treadmill and dumbbells back home, not much equipment to work with when you’re doing community college for a year in order to save money while still earning basic credits.

Upon returning to the dorm room, Edd gets on the computer to Skype with his friends from back home as Kevin and Nazz debated on whether or not to go to the gym now or later that evening. As he chats with them, Eddy keeps asking about the babe in the background.

Edd simply replies, “Oh, that’s Nazz. She’s Kevin’s friend.”

“You guys talking about me?” Nazz said as she leans over Edd’s shoulder to wave at the people on the screen.

“I’m Ed! Nice to meet you!”

Edd smiles at Ed polite demeanor, then frowns at Eddy’s attempt to flirt.

Before Nazz can respond, Kevin shouts, “Hey, babe! You ready to go?”

“Sure thing, Kev!”

Kevin then leads Nazz to the campus gym, glad to get her away from Edd’s computer before she ripped Eddy’s soul through the monitor. He wasn’t a fan of Eddy, but he didn’t want her dragging Edd’s friends on the first day she met Edd.

Maybe tomorrow. Tomorrow would be better.

When they returned from the gym, Nazz declares she’s going to take a shower immediately, because _somebody_ thought it would be fun to jog home.

Kevin snickers. “Maybe you should do more cardio, so you’d be less whiny about it.”

She rolls her eyes and immediately steps into the bathroom. “Figure out where we’re going to for dinner!” She shouts through the bathroom door.

“Yeah! Whatever!”

Kevin then turns his desk chair to face Edd, and asks him about his chat with the Eds.

“It was good. Might talk with them later tonight.”

“Cool. But if you wanna hang with me and Nazz, feel free. She thinks you’re pretty chill.”

“I appreciate that… but wouldn’t you want to spend time alone? In fact… do you need the room for tonight?”

“The hell you talkin’ about, dork?”

“Language, please, Kevin… and I’m talking about… Well, I know you haven’t seen each other in quite some time… if you need the room to yourself, I’m perfectly fine-”

“Woah, it’s not that serious. We talk enough as is. I don’t need you to leave your own room for us to hang out. I was serious about if you want to hang with us, you can.”

Edd lets out a heavy sigh. “I seem to be misreading this… aren’t you dating Nazz?”

“Dude! Why would you think that!?”

Nazz then shouts through the door. “Hey Kevin, can you get my towel?”

Kevin digs through Nazz’s suitcase and grabs a purple towel, handing it off to the hand sticking out from behind the bathroom door.

Before Kevin can sit back down, she peeks out the door, clearly wrapped in the towel. “Can you also get me some clean clothes?” She gives him a pleading grin.

Kevin snorts out a laugh. “Too busy bitching about cardio to remember clean laundry.”

“Shut up and just get me dry clothes! …please?”

Kevin digs through her bag and holds out a shirt and a skirt, asking if they were okay. She nods. He then does the same with a pair of panties and a bra, and she shakes her head.

“The bra is fine, but there are panties that match it someone in the suitcase.”

“But can’t you just-”

“It’s a Matching. Set. Kevin,” She replied sternly.

“Okay, babe, chill!”

Kevin finds the panties that match, and hands the bundle of clean clothes to Nazz.

When the bathroom door shuts, Kevin turns to Edd to find him hanging up his own laundry in his closet but turned enough to raise an eyebrow at Kevin. Kevin raises his hands in defense. “I know how this looks but-”

“Eddy also pointed out that you called her ‘babe,’ which you just did. Plus, you guys were super cozy today at lunch.”

“Okay. Hear me out.” Kevin quickly walks across the room to stand in front of Edd. “One, Nazz is clingy. I mean in a touchy-feely kind of way. Two, I don’t know why I started calling her that, but I’ve called her that since like 5th grade, so it’s a bit of a habit now. Never really thought about it. And three, I’ve actually known her since third grade, was my only friend for quite some time, so we’ve gotten hella close, like retrieving matching underwear close.” Kevin hoped that last part came off as a self-deprecating joke rather than a brag about intimacy.

“Oh. So, you’re not into her?”

“Dude, no… I… You really didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

Kevin sighs heavily. “She’s not my type. She never will be. Her, nor any other female.”

Kevin watches as Edd gives him a confused look, and sees the moment when understanding hits him, his eyes going wide and his jaw going slack.

“You’re… gay?”

“Yup.”

“Ah.”

“Problem?”

“No, no problem. Just… just never realized it. You’re not like Nat, and I just realized romantic interest never came up in conversation before.”

“Nope.”

There was a long pause between the boys, so Kevin had to ask again. “You sure you don’t have a problem with it?”

“That would be hypocritical of me, considering I’m bi.”

“Oh. Cool, cool,” Kevin tried to say as calmly as possible to mask the freaking out that he’s doing internally. Kevin is torn between dropping the topic, leaning Edd back and giving him a kiss, maybe just asking him out, or doing a victory fist pump in the sky.

All options are eliminated when Nazz walks out and says, “So where did you boys decided to go for dinner?”

“I, uh, I figured I could think about it while in the shower.”

Nazz rolled her eyes. “Typical.”

Kevin grabbed a change of clothes, pointedly showing Nazz in mockery, and entered the bathroom. As he shuts the door, he heard Edd say, “So tell me some embarrassing stories about Kevin.”

Kevin bolted out of the bathroom. “DO. NOT.”

“I wasn’t gonna, but after seeing that reaction, I now have to.”

“Babe, uh, Nazz… please… just…” Kevin trailed off as Nazz starts shoving him back into the bathroom. He could totally fight her off, but it would probably just make her pick out the worse stories later on.

Kevin allowed himself to be shoved into the shower. He rushed through, hoping to minimize the time Nazz had alone with Edd, instead of daydreaming about _bi_ Edd like he had wanted to.

As soon as he raced out of the bathroom, Edd said, “Did you really get pantsed by your own bike handles?”

“For fuck’s sake, Nazz!”

“Language, Kevin!” Edd said through giggles.

“For _freak’s_ sake, Nazz!”

Later that evening, they all gathered in Kevin’s bed to share snacks and watch movies. Soon, Nazz was asleep in his bed. Edd said he should probably get some sleep as well. Kevin agreed and started prepping for sleep, laying down a blanket and pillow on the ground.

Before he can fall asleep, he hears Edd.

“What are you doing down there?” Edd hisses out.

“Uh, sleeping?” Kevin whispers.

“But why!?”

Kevin then crawls toward Edd’s bed, leaning on the edge of it so he can whisper more quietly without waking Nazz. He then tells an embarrassing story about Nazz’s sleeping habits and why he has never shared a bed with her since 7th grade, although this same story also resulted in him having a busted lip. He tells Edd to keep quiet and don’t let her know he told her, but he didn’t expect Edd to remain quiet altogether.

_Dork probably fell asleep._

Kevin started to slink back to his makeshift sleeping area when Edd threw his blankets back.

“Get in here.”

“What!?”

“Get in here. I can’t have you sleeping on the floor… or getting beat up by a sleeping Nazz.” Kevin hears a small laugh after that last part.

And that’s all he had to hear before crawling into bed with Edd.

“Thanks, man.”

“No need. I couldn’t bear to allow you to sleep in such conditions, especially not when I can help.”

Kevin thought about it for a moment, before whispering. “Where were you gonna sleep… if you were willing to give us the room tonight?”

“Not sure. I was just going to figure it out later.”

Kevin turns to his side and faces Edd. “Dude. No. Don’t ever do that. And as long as you’re my roommate, I won’t _ever_ make you do that.”

“But I-”

“I’m serious. I don’t want you putting yourself out like that, and I would never put you into a position where you would even have to consider that. Promise.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Edd said, “Thank you. And I promise the same.”

The next morning, Kevin wakes to the feeling of Edd rolling around in bed. He sits up and looks over at Nazz. He was surprised to see her awake, but not surprised to see her giving him a wicked grin.

“Oh? Sharing the bed already?” Nazz said, voice a bit raspy from sleep.

“Shut the hell up, Nazz.” Kevin said, hoping he wasn’t as flushed as he felt.

“So whatcha doing over there then?”

“Avoiding your kung-fu sleep kicks,” came a muffled voice from next to Kevin. Kevin whipped his head around and grinned.

“You told him, you ass!”

Kevin turned back towards Nazz just in time to receive a pillow to the face. He dramatically fell over, rolling over towards Edd, flinging an arm around him. Edd was already turned towards him and opened one eye.

“You know you just snitched on me, right?” Kevin hissed.

Edd smiled and shrugged, closing his eye.

Before Kevin could threaten him, he feels another pillow hit him in the back of the head, causing his face to end up dangerously close to Edd. He can feel him breathing and becomes uncomfortably aware of his own breathing. He looks down at Edd’s lips, but before he can even think about what he wants to do to those lips, he feels another hard smack against his back this time, realizing Nazz must be standing over him, hitting him repeatedly instead of throwing the pillow.

As he gets hit again, he leans over Edd and whispers, “I’ll get you back for this.”

Kevin leans back to see Edd’s eyes wide open and his cheeks flushed.

They all hang out for the rest of the day, exploring the city in lieu of going to the big game.

Kevin forgets about his threat until Nazz fell asleep in his bed again. Edd offers him a place in his own bed but is appearing tense. Kevin asked him what’s wrong and Edd hesitantly reminds him that he claimed he’ll get Edd back for indirectly snitching.

Kevin flings an arm around Edd, rubbing his hand on his back. “Psh. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, so you’re not-”

“Oh, I am. Just not tonight.”

Kevin grins to himself and burrows further down into the blankets in preparation for sleep. He’s not sure if he should keep his arm around Edd but was glad he did when he feels Edd relax under him, scooting just a bit closer.

When Nazz tells one last embarrassing Kevin story before her departure, she sends him an apology text followed by a photo she took of them asleep in Edd’s bed from earlier that morning.

He’s horrified she has more blackmail on him, now in photo format, but he admits to himself _it’s kinda adorable for blackmail, _and saves the photo.


	8. It's not that kind of shower scene.

The Thursday after Nazz’s visit, Kevin finds himself in the gym, making sure Edd’s form at the squats bar is correct. He initially agreed to help Edd work out so he wouldn’t get injured and as repayment for all the evenings he spent going over calculus with him, earning him an A on that midterm. But now, he’s regretting it.

He thought Edd was attractive since day one. The attractiveness only grew as the semester dragged on. But now that Kevin knows that Edd is also attracted to men, he’s feeling way too many emotions over the boy, and helping him lower his squat is not remedying the situation in any form.

As they leave the gym after their workout, Kevin asks, “Want to jog home to get a bit more cardio in?”

“You did this same thing with Nazz. Then there’s all those times you try to race me home, even in the rain! Is that all you do? Run?”

Kevin shrugs. “Not really… I also go to class, hang with you, prevent Nat from grabbing your ass-”

“Dear Lord, seriously?”

“Oh yeah.”

“But why would he do such a-”

“Your ass is very cute and grabbable so he-”

“Kevin Barr!”

“-has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, but anyways, the point is I do a lot, but right now, it’s cardio time.”

And with that, Kevin starts a slow jog back to the dorm. Edd soon catches up, and Kevin picks up the space slightly. Edd manages to keep up, so he starts jogging at his typical pace. Edd doesn’t try to keep up. Kevin backtracks a little, telling Edd to try to go for it since they’re almost home.

“There is literally nothing you can say or do to make me go any faster.”

Kevin doesn’t reply. He just reaches up and snatches the hat off of Edd’s head and sprints the last block and a half home.

He runs up the stairs and powerwalks to their dorm. When he unlocks it, he looks back down the hall before going in. It takes about another 12 seconds until Edd appears, panting, hands covering his head. He locks eyes with Kevin and bolts towards him, as Kevin ducks into the room.

Kevin doesn’t realize he was laughing until he stops upon seeing Edd’s fuming face.

Edd carefully shuts the door behind him, but then turns on his heel and marches towards Kevin. “Why would you do that!?”

Kevin contritely hands the hat back. Edd snatches it and places it over his head, before repeating himself.

Kevin takes a deep breath and says, “I told you I was gonna get you back.”

“What!?”

“For letting Nazz know I told you the sleep story. She beat me with a pillow and stole all my fries at lunch.”

Edd’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry… for being snappish just now and getting you in trouble… Not sorry for you getting beat or having some fries stolen though,” Edd teased.

“Dude. She took _all_ my fries, not _some_. I’m Irish. That shit don’t fly.”

“Language.”

“Sorry. About the cursing and the hat.”

Edd just nods and takes a few steps back, removing his shoes and socks. It was then that Kevin realized Edd was still breathing hard from their run. He was glistening with sweat. And with the way Edd was bent over and how his tank top was cut, Kevin could see his chest and the top of his stomach. He imagined dragging his teeth across the one nipple he could see, before shaking himself and returning to reality.

“Hey… why do you wear a hat all the time?”

Edd removes his shirt and flings it towards his laundry basket, rather than folding it and placing it gently inside.

_Shit. Shouldn’t have asked, he’s clearly still pissed at me._

“Insecurity.”

“What do you mean?”

“I wear it because it’s a bit like my identity now, but also because of my hair.”

“You wear it to hide your hair?”

Edd nods.

“Why the fu-… why though?”

“Because it’s awful. I can’t pull off shorter styles, but this longer style is harder to manage. It frizzes up so easily and my curls seem to go in all directions. No matter what I do, it always appears too messy.”

“I’ve seen you without your hat a few times now, and I gotta say, that it has never looked messy. Even with being stuck under a hat and being rained on that one time. Still looked damn good.”

Edd eyes him.

Kevin stands up and closes the distance between them. “I’m serious, dork. Your hair, from what I’ve seen looks great… may I?” Kevin asks, gesturing to the hat.

Edd slowly pulls the hat off, looking apprehensive. Kevin brushes a few fallen locks out of his face, fingers trailing along his cheek. “Yeah, you’ve done nothing but kept it under that hat, and it still looks good.”

Kevin gently brushed his hand along Edd’s hair, feeling the softness on it. “Shoot. I’m actually a bit jealous. I know that if Nat ever saw this, he’d be jealous, too, and that man prides himself on his hair.”

Edd laughs, smiling for the first time since entering the room. “Please don’t tell him. I don’t want to be in fear for my hair as well as my backside, when around him.”

“Psh. I would never. Promise… And, I know my words aren’t going to make you change your habits completely, especially not after you said it was also an identity thing… but just know that if you ever feel the urge to go hatless in the room, I won’t care.”

_Oh, I’d care very much. I’d spend my time resisting the urge to run my fingers through it as I tilt your head back and-_

“I appreciate that very much,” Edd said softly before peeking past him to look at the clock. “But for now, I should probably shower… got class soon.”

As Edd showered, Kevin couldn’t help but recall Edd’s sweating torso, his heavy breathing, and the look and feel of his hair. This was mostly all work-out related, but Kevin couldn’t help but recreate the image in a different scenario, one involving Edd’s bed, covers pushed away in all directions, and Kevin just as sweaty and out of breath.

He soon found himself laying back in bed, hand down his shorts, wondering how this would feel with Edd’s hands instead.

He then hears the bathroom door open, and quickly rolls over. Kevin allows himself a painful groan when he rolls the wrong way, causing unnecessary pressure on a part that does not want to bend that way. He quickly reaches for his phone and pretends to be texting Nazz.

“Sorry for the wait.”

“Dude, you were in there for three seconds,” Kevin replied, looking over his shoulders.

He had to suppress a gasp. Edd had left the bathroom in just socks, boxer briefs, and an undershirt. No other covering, especially not a hat. The first time Kevin saw Edd hatless was after they ran through the rain but having partially soaked hair was nothing compared to fresh-from-the-shower hair, Edd casually toweling it dry. Kevin gritted his teeth against the want.

“Well, I had class and I didn’t want you to wait too long on me either way,” Edd said, picking out clean clothes to wear.

“Thanks, man.”

Kevin took this opportunity to quickly grab his own set of clean clothes, using it to hide his erection as he darted towards the bathroom. Kevin stripped down and got into the shower.

As soon as the water hit his skin, he started imagining another scenario with Edd. Skin still glistening and he’s still breathing hard, but this time, they’re in the shower together. Kevin wants to watch his hair turn darker under the water, feel it as he runs his fingers through it, before kissing Edd hard. He imagines how Edd’s skin would feel, slick with water, as he slides his hands down his body, feeling his chest and stomach, then working around to feel his back as he pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

Kevin starts to stroke himself faster as he imagines the sounds Edd would make into the kiss once Kevin allows his hands to travel further down, grabbing his ass. He muffles a groan when he realized that that would probably make Edd buck up into him, pressing his own erection into his. Kevin imagines picking Edd up and pining his between his own body and the shower wall. He lusts after the feel of Edd wrapping his legs around him while kissing his neck.

_Oh, if he did that, I would be done for. I’d already be lining myself up, gently pressing my tip against him and-_

“See you after class, Kevin!”

Kevin bites off a moan as he orgasms. He has no time to catch his breath as he shouts back a quick, “’kay!” afraid that any more syllables than that might sound even more lust-laden, giving away his recent indecency.

Kevin leans against the shower wall, feeling the water wash his semen away.

_I came as soon as I heard his voice. The hell is wrong with me?_


	9. Green Really Doesn't Suit Kevin

For the past two weeks Nat’s conversations about butts went down a good 50% in favor of conversations about a particular zombie movie soon to be released on DVD.

Kevin couldn’t blame him either. He had seen the film when it was in theatres, and immediately bought a ticket to see it again the next day. Even knowing all the surprises and where the jump scares would happen didn’t lessen the appeal during his second watch. Kevin heard about the upcoming release occasionally when Edd would Skype with Lumpy, the taller dork enamored with all things horror.

The day the movie was released, Nat picked up his pre-ordered copy and headed straight to Kevin’s room with it, which was actually Kevin’s plan. He’d much prefer watching films on Nat’s much larger TV at his grandma’s estate, but Grannie Goldberg was a bit _too_ accommodating. Her constantly peeking in to see what they need is fine with any other kind of film, but Kevin didn’t like the thought of her heart getting an extra workout if she caught the wrong part of a zombie movie at the wrong time.

Kevin settled in on his bed, popcorn bowl on his lap, and waited for Nat to finish setting up the DVD player. There was a good 10 seconds between Nat pressing play as he threw himself on the bed and the dorm door opening. Kevin was barely startled, but Nat gave a loud shriek which prompted Edd to do the same, throwing a hand over his heart.

“Good lord, Nathan! What has gotten into you!?”

_Yeah, Grannie Goldberg would _not _have liked that one bit, _Kevin thought, suppressing a snicker.

“Double Delightful! Are you back from class for the day?”

Edd sets down his bag and starts unpacking it. “No. I got another class in an hour. Just came back to grab my notebook.”

“Good enough!” Nat said, getting up from the bed.

“Beg pardon?” Edd said indifferently, zipping up his bag and lifting it back up to his shoulders, as if he were leaving immediately.

“Good enough!” Nat repeated, taking the bag from Edd and haphazardly dropping it down into his desk chair.

“What are you-”

“Just come here.”

“Let go of my arm, Nathan!”

“Fine!” Nathan said, letting go of Edd’s arm in favor of grabbing him around his waist and pulling him down onto Kevin’s bed with him. He leans over and pulls Edd’s legs up on the bed before sliding his arm over Edd’s shoulder.

“Nat. The fuck you doing to him?”

“Hush! The movie’s starting!” Nat said, hitting the back button to restart the film.

Edd kept asking what was going on and what the movie was about, Nat refusing to answer, telling him to just sit back and watch. Kevin eventually leaned over to answer Edd but froze once he saw that Nat’s arm was still around Edd’s shoulders, his fingers trailing small circles against the sleeve of Edd’s shirt.

Kevin cleared his throat loudly, prompting Edd to look over and Nat to give him a shit-eating grin.

“D. You know that movie Lumpy’s been ranting about?”

Edd nodded slowly, looking confused, and Kevin saw his face turn into fear. “This isn’t-”

“It is.”

“Oh dear,” Edd said, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

A few minutes later Kevin saw a light next to Nat and leaned over to see Edd fiddling with his phone. He wasn’t sure what that was about but didn’t like how Nat was cozied up with him, and Edd not doing much about it. He also didn’t like how Edd was so obviously scared.

_To be fair, they were trying to make the scariest zombie flick ever, really amp up the whole doom of the human race bit with plenty of monster movie scares, and they did a decent attempt at it. Even my nerves were rattled, and I’m used to this stuff. _

This was true. Kevin was typically desensitized to such media to the point that he often complains that there isn’t enough gore or horror in the films that come out these days. “It’s all dramatics, not _true horror_,” he had said to Ed when they bonded over favorite films while Edd was momentarily away.

But even though he himself was used to it, he can still see how it could be frightening to someone who is not a fan of horror. Someone like Edd. Kevin kept peeking glances over at Edd, who had his hat pulled down over his eyes nearly half the time. He wished that Nat wasn’t between them, so he could be the one comforting Edd, not Nat.

_And why the hell is Nat even doing this? He’s not into Edd. And that asshole knows that Edd is mine. Well, not like mine, just like… my roommate… but like… he’s hella cute and shit and whatever! Nat’s an asshole and needs to stop touching my dork! Shit. NOT mine, but-_

Kevin returns from his fuming to the sound of Edd’s phone going off. Edd starts panicking, a little started at the sound and from the current plot in the movie. He quickly pries himself off of Nat and ­­mumbles something about class, before grabbing his bookbag and literally running from the room, the door slamming behind him.

“Huh, guess he’s late or something,” Nat mused quietly to himself, before returning to the movie.

Kevin waits three beats after the door closes before he leans over, placing the popcorn bowl at the foot of the bed, and then turns to beat the living daylights out of Nat. He quickly shoves Nat out of the bed, following him to the floor and he keeps punching his arms and torso. Nat shouted at him to stop but didn’t do much else to fend of Kevin outside of covering his own face with his forearms against Kevin’s attack.

“The fuck is wrong with you Nat? What the hell were you creeping on Edd like that?” Kevin spat out, throwing a few last hits before getting up off of Nat.

As Nat starts to stand, Kevin decides to gently kick him in thigh, before determining that Nat has properly gotten his ass handed to him… for now…

_I’ll wait on his response before I decide if he needs a few more hits._

“I think I just proved a point,” Nat said.

“The fuck you talking about?”

“You and Edd. Well… more like your feelings for Edd, since there isn’t a you and Edd… but you want there to be.”

Kevin slowly raises his fist again, threatening Nat, who raises both hands in surrender.

“Hear me out!” Nat sits down on the bed, rubbing his arm. “I had a feeling you were starting to catch feels for the little cutie, but knowing your stubborn ass, you would be the last to realize it, if not, you’d at least tie for last place with the cutie himself.”

“The hell, Nat?”

“For two dorks so smart, you guys sure are dumb,” Nat mumbles to himself, before sitting up and speaking directly to Kevin. “Think about it, Kev. Why did you get so upset? Why did it bother you so much to see me so close to Edd? What does that have to do with you? Were you jealous? But why would you be jealous?”

_Cause I fucking… shit… I fucking want the dork. And fucking teal-head over here realized it before I did. I really wanna-_

“Search your feelings, you know them to be true.”

“Fuck off,” Kevin said, slapping him playfully on the arm before crawling over him to resume his spot for the movie.

Nat grabs the controller and starts rewinding the movie to before his beat down. “Seriously, think about it… you’ll realize I’m right…. We all already know you think he’s hella fine. Fits your type or kinks or preferences or whatever. But, it’s more than you just finding him kinda super hella attractive. You’re actually into him. Like want to date him into him. So fucking do it already. Ask the boy out or something. Make a fucking move, or I will.”

“Yeah, whatever, just start the film.”

Kevin absolutely loved this movie. He believed it to be so well done, with plenty of nods to the original zombie films. But even so, he couldn’t focus. His mind could only think about Edd and just how close he wants to be with him.


	10. Security Blanket: Human Edition

“So how often do you and Nat watch horror movies?” Edd asked while poking at his rice.

Kevin finished his bite of grilled plantain before answering, reveling in the sweet taste, thankful that Edd suggested they try the Latino food truck for their Friday lunch date.

“Actually, not all that often. Cause up until college, Nazz was always with us, and she didn’t do horror. Plus, Nat’s a talker. It’s hard to take him to the movie theatre, so we typically gotta wait for the DVD release.”

“Ah, so that’s why he bought the movie and-”

“Yeah. I mean, you saw how he shouted when you came into the room.”

Edd laugh. “It sounds a bit masochistic, if you ask me.”

Kevin shrugs, then nods. “Yeah, I can see that.”

They continued to eat their meal on the park bench in silence until Kevin cleared his throat and asked, “What about you? Don’t you watch a lot of horror movies because of Lumpy?”

“Well, not really. I’m not the biggest fan of horror because I scare easily. But I do watch all his alien and monster movies with him. It’s suspenseful but not really frightening. If that makes any sense.”

“No, I get that. You can have like a Godzilla film where it’s more about the terror and destruction or something else that’s nothing but jump scares.”

“Exactly!” Edd said loudly, before looking sheepish and curling in on himself a little.

Kevin laughed. “Or, you can have what we watched the other night, that’s a little bit of both.”

“Is it really?”

“Weren’t you watching it? At least the first half?”

“Well… I… No, not really.”

“Dude, it’s okay. You were kinda forced to. But at least with this movie it was like… like a good stepping stone… you know, for like going from just suspenseful kind of horror to that scaring your pants off kind of horror.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I’d definitely recommend it if you want to watch something scary but aren’t used to it. This one is more about ambiance and timing… doubt you’d get nightmares or anything.”

“Ok… can we watch it then?”

Kevin sputters on his drink. “You _want_ to watch it?”

Edd shrugs. “Why not? Sounds like a good ‘stepping stone’ movie, like you said. Plus, I saw enough of it to get some plot, but I don’t know how it ends. I kinda want closure.”

“Choice! Nat actually left the disc in the player that night, so we can watch it tonight if you want.”

“Great! It’s a date!” Edd smiled at him before going back to his rice, having much more enthusiasm about it than earlier in the conversation. Meanwhile, Kevin was stuck on the word “date,” knowing that it was just a figure of speech but realizing he couldn’t help the way his heart did a little flip at that.

_Fuck Nat for being fucking right._

Later that evening, Kevin finds himself watching the movie again, but with Edd next to him in bed, holding the popcorn bowl. When he looks over to grab another handful of popcorn, he notices Edd’s white knuckles.

Kevin leans over and whispers. “It might be easier for you to eat the popcorn if you weren’t trying to crush the bowl between your hands.”

Edd turns to glare at him, prompting Kevin to laugh. He stretches one arm around Edd, gently squeezing his shoulders, as he uses his other hand to pry one of Edd’s hands off the bowl. Edd allows, it, but also scoots closer to Kevin in the process, pressing up against his side. Kevin can feel the heat of Edd’s body against his side and his thigh, hoping he wasn’t as flush as he felt right now. Especially after he realized how Edd’s body had also seemed to relax against him, appearing less stiff as Edd’s weight increased on him just slightly.

_See, this is how it should have been the other night, not Nat all… shit... I really am into him. Deeply into him. _

Kevin sighs to himself and leans back into Edd, quick to squeeze his shoulders and rub his arm each time Edd jumped at a scary scene.

By the time the end credits started rolling, Edd was clearly shaken. When he got off of Kevin’s bed to turn on the lamp, Kevin started to follow suit, but his movement caused Edd to jump. Kevin simply rolls his eyes at him before heading to the bathroom.

When he opens the door back to the room, he sees Edd jump again.

“You alright, dork?”

Edd grips the edge of his hat, and nods. “I’ll be fine.”

Kevin shrugs and starts stripping down for bed as Edd heads into the bathroom. He lays in bed, worried about Edd.

_Maybe this movie wasn’t such a good idea. I liked being close to him. He’s so warm and smells real good. But now he’s all jumpy and skittish. I wish I could help him get over it quicker, but I’m not sure-_

When Edd opens the door, Kevin immediately pulls back his covers and pats the mattress with his hand. Without thinking he says, “Sleep here tonight.”

_The fuck am I doing!?_

Kevin was ready to start bullshitting his way out of his awkward suggestion, when Edd says exasperatedly, “Kevin! I am in my day clothes!”

“Your day clothes?”

“The clothes I’ve been wearing all day. They’re not clean. I wanted to change before sitting on your bed but you insisted it was fine. But I absolutely refused to get under the covers with them. That’s just filthy.”

_Shit… so he’s… he’s okay with sleeping with me? It’s just the clothes?_

“Whatever. You know that doesn’t bother me.”

“But Kevin! It bothers me!

“Fine. Change into some pajamas or whatever but get in here. I don’t want you getting nightmares just because I persuaded you to watch this movie.”

Edd stares at him for a moment before he heads to his bed.

“C’mon, Edd, you-” Kevin halted his speech when Edd’s pillow came flying towards him, landing on the uncovered part of the bed next to him.

“If I am to sleep there, I insist on using my own pillow.”

Kevin places the pillow towards the head of the bed, subtly sniffing it as he does so.

_Why the hell does everything about him smell good? Can’t just be because of the OCD or whatever._

Kevin pretends to be checking the alarms on his phone as he watches Edd change into his pajamas. He holds his breath a bit as Edd stands there, gripping his hat as if in thought, before removing it altogether.

“You don’t really need to do this. I think I-”

“You’ll be doing me a solid, dork. You’re not the only one that got a little shaken up at the movie.” Kevin felt just a tiny bit guilty for checking out Edd, but his guilt increased ten-fold when he made that outright lie. Kevin was not shaken up, but was simply trying to get physically closer while calming Edd.

His guilt only increased with Edd’s next comment. “I thought you were used to this movie… and you saw it with Nat just earlier this week.”

Kevin shrugs. “That doesn’t mean it’s not scary. If someone jumps out from a bush and scares you, it doesn’t mean you won’t be scared if they do it again.”

Edd turns out the lamp and says, “Astute reasoning.”

Kevin feels the bed shift next to him as Edd climbs in. He reaches an arm over to pull the covers up, when he feels a hand on his chest. It quickly moves away, along with the rest of Edd.

“Kevin, what are you wearing!?”

“What I always wear to bed, dork. My underwear.” _Thought I probably should have thought about that sooner… gotta make sure I’m tilted away from you all night now…_

They just lay there for a moment, before Edd moves back closer. Kevin immediately throws an arm around him. “Please wake me if you have nightmares.”

“I hardly think that’s necessary.”

“It’s hella necessary. I’ll be upset if I find out you had a nightmare but let me sleep through it.”

Edd didn’t reply, but he did lean in closer to Kevin, placing a hand on his arm, which was more than enough confirmation for Kevin that he understood.

Kevin was glad to hear Edd sleep breathing fairly quickly, apparently able to relax in Kevin’s bed enough for sleep, even with post-horror-movie jitters.

As his eyes adjusted, he sees Edd’s hair splayed out all around his head. He slowly drags his arm up Edd’s body, careful not to wake him, before running his hand slowly through his hair. He takes time to carefully move the hair from off Edd’s face. As he tucks the last stray lock behind Edd’s ear, his hand trails back to Edd’s cheek, lingering there.

Kevin watches Edd sleep next to him for a few moments, before leaning in, brushing his lips against Edd’s cheek, just above where he laid his hand.

Edd doesn’t move, so he leans again, gently pressing his lips against Edd’s, sighing contently at the softness and warmth. Kevin pulls back, trailing his hand off of Edd’s face at the same time, as Edd starts to stir.

Edd’s eyes fly open, startling Kevin and causing him to jump slightly. Kevin assumed Edd didn’t realize he was kissed, because of how quickly Edd’s face relaxed. Edd smiles at Kevin before closing his eyes and inching closer, tucking his head up under Kevin’s.

_I officially have no right to tease Edd for being scared after jumping out of my skin like that. God, I’m just a fucking dumbass._

Kevin doesn’t even wait for Edd to start sleep breathing again before he tilts his head down, kissing the top of Edd’s head.

He’s surprised he slept so well after his heart rate was keeping him up for the longest time.


	11. Wait, he's not the nurse character.

Kevin leaves the library completely famished after meeting with his group members to go over their presentation due Monday.

Yesterday, Edd had to ask for a raincheck to their typical Friday lunch date, saying he wasn’t feeling up to it. Kevin decides that once he gets back to the dorm, he’s going to see if Edd would be willing to go out for lunch soon, preferably to a breakfast place so Kevin can get some eggs.

_Eggs are the fucking best, man._

He cheerily jogs up the stairs towards his dorm, thinking of omelets and walking with Edd along downtown streets strewn with autumn leaves. He throws open the door and opens his mouth to not ask but _tell_ Edd that they’re getting brunch _now._ But he freezes in the doorway.

Edd was laying in his bed, curled up more tightly than usual, and looking pale. But the real kicker was the face mask.

_Why would Edd wear a facemask to bed?_

Kevin closed the door and stepped closer, realizing that Edd had his eyes closed and was breathing a little hard. He drops his bag next to Edd’s bed and sits on the edge of the mattress. He sees Edd raise his eyebrows, as if he wanted to open his eyes at the shift in the mattress, but his eyelids did not budge.

“Edd, hey, you okay?”

Edd barely shook his head. “I think I’m sick,” he croaked out, voice harsh enough to cause Kevin to panic a little.

“Dude. What’s wrong? What are your symptoms?”

“Cold and sweaty… nauseated… dizzy… maybe fever… I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Have you taken anything yet?”

Kevin waited as Edd slowly opened his eyes, looking at Kevin, before he nodded his head twice, pointing at the nightstand. Kevin picks up the pill packet, seeing it was cold medicine, and seeing the receipt just under it.

_Edd must have went out and gotten this while I was gone._

Edd starts to sit up in bed, causing Kevin to lean forward, torn between helping him and forcing him to lay back down.

“Kevin. I’m sorry, but you should leave… I don’t know if I’m contagious.”

“Don’t speak, just move your head… have you been to the doctor yet?”

Edd shakes his head.

“C’mon. Let’s get you checked out.” Kevin starts reaching out to help Edd to the edge of the bed. He adds, jokingly, “Then we’ll know if I have to quarantine you”

Edd tried to protest, saying he didn’t have the energy and would rather go later, but Kevin did all the work. He helped Edd slip into his shoes, a sweater, and Kevin loaned him his biggest hoodie, smiling at the way Edd looked so small in the outer wear that was already big on Kevin, so it swallowed Edd in heather grey fabric.

Kevin makes sure Edd has his keys and wallet, and then leads him to the student health clinic. He helps Edd check in before sitting down beside him in the waiting room. Edd kept insisting he’ll be fine so Kevin can go home, but Kevin refused to budge, saying Edd doesn’t have the energy to do this on his own. His point was proven when Kevin had to gently wake Edd when they called his name to go back. Kevin at least allowed Edd to be seen alone, but he stayed in the waiting room, knowing the dork would need help getting home later.

When Kevin sees someone standing in front of him, unmoving, he looks up from his phone to see Edd standing there, holding out a small packet of papers. Kevin stands and looks at the papers. A few prescriptions and an information printout on sinus infections.

“Not contagious,” Edd said weakly.

“Good. Now you can’t say shit about me helping you get better.”

“La-…Language… Kevin.”

“Scold me after you get better.”

After they take a few steps from the clinic door, Kevin says, half-teasingly, “You seem tired; want me to give you a piggy-back ride back to the dorm?”

As Kevin was starting to formulate a good counterargument against whatever protest Edd would have for him this time, Edd just stares at him blankly before raising his arms straight in front of him. It took Kevin a few more moments to realize that Edd wasn’t acting like Lumpy doing his zombie impersonation, but that he was actually complying to the piggy-back ride, no questions asked.

Kevin dropped Edd’s prescriptions as he tried to hurriedly kneel in front of Edd, making it easier for Edd to get on his back. Once the papers were collected and Kevin felt the weight of Edd leaning on him, he reached back to hoist Edd up further on his back, and stood, properly carrying Edd.

To say that Kevin was unphased by the feeling of Edd wrapping his arms around him wouldn’t be exactly true. He didn’t fully process the arms draped gently around his neck because of the legs wrapped around his waist, crossed at the ankles, right above Kevin’s pelvis. Kevin swallowed and suppressed thoughts of how Edd’s legs might feel wrapped around him in a different situation.

Kevin hurried back to the dorm as fast as he could without jostling Edd too much.

Once inside, Edd insists on changing his clothes before getting back into bed. Kevin laughs to himself as he watches Edd struggle to un-bury himself from the oversized hoodie.

“I’ll go get your medicine,” Kevin says, heading to the door.

Edd nods and informs him that it’s already been called in to the local pharmacy, so it should be ready for pick-up soon.

When Kevin arrived, it was indeed ready to pick up, so Kevin was only away from the dorm for under 15 minutes. But in that time, Edd had managed to change, leaving half of the clothes on the floor, before laying in bed sideways and falling asleep.

_Poor dork must be too sick to properly dork._

Kevin nudged him to wake him up. “You should get under the covers at least.”

Edd nods but lays his head back down.

“No! I said: Under. The. Covers.”

Kevin tugged on Edd getting him upright and helped him to lay in bed. Edd allowed himself to be manhandled into proper sleeping position without verbal protest. Once in bed, Kevin helped him to take his medicine, saying he’ll set an alarm for Edd’s next dose.

“Thank you,” Edd rasps out, in what Kevin realizes was the first time he spoke since just before the piggy-back ride.

“Hush. Just sleep for now.”

Edd nods and closes his eyes, wiggling around just a bit to further bury himself amongst his blankets.

Kevin sits at his desk to do a bit of homework, but a few minutes later, he hears Edd stirring. He looks over and sees Edd pushing the blankets away, like a kid throwing a fit, but on low fuel.

Finally, Edd mumbles, “Too hot,” before roughly grabbing the top of his hat and yanking it off. Edd then flings the hat from himself watching it land next to Kevin’s bed, on the floor.

Kevin was about to stand to retrieve the hat, when Edd made a small, annoyed “tsk” sound before rolling away and pushing the blankets down further.

_He must be really sick to throw his hat on the ground like that. I thought he would consider that to be like sacrilege or something. With all the germs and shit._

Kevin goes and picks up the hat as well as the rest of the clothes strewn about. It was only then that he realized Edd didn’t have the energy to deal with his own clothes properly, but he had folded Kevin’s hoodie before placing it in the laundry basket. Kevin smiled to himself at Edd’s consideration for him, even while being a diva on death’s bed, _which is what he’s acting like with all the mumbling and frustrated arm movements, now flinging off his facemask, trying to get cool._

Kevin goes and sits on the edge of Edd’s bed, which causes him to roll back around towards that side of the bed.

“Fever’s breaking,” Edd says.

Kevin swipes a hand at Edd’s forehead, noting the heat and the sweat. “Seems that way.”

“I hate it. Tell it to stop.”

Kevin give a quiet snort of a laugh. “Can’t. Doesn’t work that way.”

Edd cracks an eye open at him. “Then what good are you?”

_The fuck?_

Kevin gapes at Edd, not used to this level of viciousness from him, until he sees Edd slyly grinning at him. “Good to see you’re not too sick to sass me.”

Edd simply nods.

“Get some sleep.”

Kevin starts to stand, but Edd grabs his wrist, and quietly asks him to sit with him for a bit. Kevin silently complies and sits back on the edge of the bed, watching Edd, both in admiration and in pity of his current condition.

When Edd’s breathing deepens, sounding more like it was when Kevin found him after returning from the pharmacy, Kevin felt his shoulders relax.

_Fuck, didn’t know I was that worried about the dork._

He continues to watch him for a moment longer, until the urge hits him.

The one that Kevin feels when he sees Edd smile so hard his eyes squint.

The one he feels when Edd laughs and throws his head back.

The one he feels when Edd returns from the shower softly humming because he’s happy to be clean.

The one he feels every Friday, multiple times during their lunch date, wishing it was a real date.

The one that’s intensified after he got a taste of it that night they watched the scary movie.

Kevin wants to kiss Edd. He wants to kiss Edd so badly he doesn’t realize he’s already leaning in until he feels his lips up against Edd’s damp forehead.

Kevin quickly pulls back, a bit shocked at himself, and wipes the sweat off of his lips roughly. He tries to steady his breathing but finds it hard to do so with the way Edd was lying in bed. His hair strewn about in a raven halo around his head and his lips slightly parted, enough for Kevin to see the gap in his front teeth.

“Hurry up and get better, dork,” Kevin whispers, “So I can ask you out.”

Kevin then gently moves a lock of hair that was stuck with sweat on Edd’s forehead.

When Edd doesn’t stir, he continues with his confession. “I might not actually ask you out, because that’s too nerve-wracking at this point, but my feelings for you are just as strong, even if I don’t show it.”

Kevin then leans down, planting a lingering kiss firmly on Edd’s lips.


	12. Pillow Talk

Kevin has a horrible habit that makes him feel like a creep.

Every time they lay in Edd’s bed to watch movies or when Edd leaves for classes the day after he washes his bedding, Kevin finds himself burying his face against Edd’s pillow and breathing deeply.

The lavender of the detergent reminded Kevin of the hint of lavender on Edd’s freshly laundered clothes, those times he could smell it when Edd wore something fresh from the wash.

The added note of mint he smells was from Edd’s shampoo, reminding Kevin of those rare occasions when Edd went hatless and those even rarer occasions when Kevin was close enough to almost get away with burying his face in those soft, dark locks of curly hair.

This habit only worsened during Thanksgiving break when Edd was away to visit relatives, but Kevin stayed at dorm by himself. He found himself missing Edd too much, and the pillow was a good remedy but also a catalyst for the yearning.

As each day passed, Kevin’s handling of the pillow increased. At first it was an occasional sniff. Then it was laying in the bed with him when he slept or napped. Now, he is laying with it, gripping it tightly with one hand, enough to feel the fabric pull under his cheek, as his other hand continues to tease his cock through his boxers.

Kevin rolls his head so he can breathe in deeply the scent of Edd’s pillow, a little frustrated that it’s so faded at this point. He hastily jerks down his pants but slows his motions once he starts masturbating again.

_Edd’s not returning until tomorrow. There’s no need to rush like when he’s only gone for one class period._

Kevin gives himself a few long strokes before using mainly his wrist to run his hand around and around his head, teasing himself. The sensation was always so intense for him, especially whenever his fingers graze that one sensitive spot on the underside of the head. Kevin wonders if it’s the same of Edd, would he behave in the same way if Kevin were to tease his head like this?

Kevin was lost in thoughts of whether or not Edd would bite his lip like Kevin does, that he misses the initial sound of a key being inserted into the lock on the dorm door. Kevin startles when he hears the loud **_CLACK_** of the deadbolt being turned. He quickly withdraws his hand, yanking his pants over his erection. As the door opens, he tries to toss the pillow to Edd’s side of the room.

However, it hits the side of the bed, falling to the ground, right as Edd enters. Kevin lunges for the pillow, but when he hears the sound of a bag being dropped, he looks over and sees Edd, jaw sit firmly and staring emotionlessly at Kevin. Kevin was halfway off his bed, pants undone, and reaching for Edd’s pillow on the ground.

_I guess I die today._

“What is going on?” Edd asks, hastily shutting the door before jogging to his pillow. He dusts it off before haphazardly tosses it onto his bed.

Kevin tries to causally sit back down on the bed, hiding his bulge that refuses to go down, but he sees Edd look at him before looking down, eyes widening.

“Oh… so, that?”

Kevin pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shins. He peers up at Edd, hoping for the conversation to be dropped, or the floor beneath his bed, so that he can be swallowed by the earth.

Edd gives him a wicked grin that sends chills down Kevin’s spine. He goes to sit on the bed next to Kevin, close enough to have his hip pressed up against Kevin.

“You were doing something inappropriate… with my pillow… weren’t you?”

Kevin stares at him blankly.

Edd looks away, seeming to talk to himself more so than to Kevin. “What were you doing? Practicing kissing on a pillow? No… cause your own pillow would suffice for that… Why did it have to be mine… why me?” Edd taps a finger on his chin in contemplation. Then he snaps his gaze back to Kevin. “You were masturbating, with my pillow… weren’t you?”

“I… I really… I can’t answer that, cause no matter what I say-”

“That’s right. It doesn’t matter what you say. It doesn’t matter what you were using my pillow for. It doesn’t matter if you were just holding it, pleasuring yourself against it, smelling it, kissing it, whatever. You know why?”

Kevin shakes his head, fearing whatever may come next, wondering if the sinking feeling in his chest could actual get worse.

“No? Well… it doesn’t matter what you did with my pillow; it will never be as good as the real thing.”

Kevin thought he couldn’t be more surprised at Edd’s words, until he felt his shock increase at the touch of Edd’s lips against his own.

When Edd pulled back, Kevin realized that at some point before or during the kiss, Edd had gently cradled his face with both of his hands. Kevin leaned his head into one of Edd’s hands, feeling the warmth of it, and wondering what kind of vivid sex dream he was having right now.

Edd leans in again, as if to kiss him once more, but freezes, brows furrowing. Kevin snaps his mouth shut and tried to relax his face, suddenly aware that he was staring at Edd slack-jawed and incredulously.

“Please tell me I haven’t read all of this wrong,” Edd whispers.

Kevin barely shakes his head before crashing his own mouth against Edd’s.

He finally lets go of his legs, allowing them to relax over the side of the bed as he turns to hold Edd closer to himself. He feels Edd relax into him before pushing at his shoulders. Kevin allowed himself to be pushed away, and then pushed down on his bed.

He thought that might have been the end of it, whatever _it_ was, but then Edd climbs on top of him, holding himself up with his arms as he lowers his head, initiating another kiss. Kevin reciprocates hungrily.

He only pulls back slightly to ask, “May I?” as he slides his fingertips up against the bottom of Edd’s hat. He feels Edd nod fervently against his lips before he feels the swipe of Edd’s tongue. Kevin opens his mouth, allowing Edd to do as he pleases with the kiss, as he works his hand up against Edd’s hat, dragging his fingers through his hair until the hat finally falls off. Edd moans into the kiss and lowers himself on top of Kevin. Kevin runs his hands back through Edd’s hair, starting from the front this time, getting the hair out of the way of their making out.

Edd’s response this time was to grind down on Kevin. Kevin gasped when he realized Edd was just as hard as he was.

Kevin kept one hand in Edd’s hair, but the other one quickly found its way down Edd’s back, until it was gripping Edd’s ass, trying to add more friction. Kevin groped and moved him as he slowly thrusted up against Edd as best as he could considering his legs were still over the side of the bed. He wanted more contact, and perhaps a lot less fabric between them.

Kevin slows down, still moving slightly, as he asks, “Is this okay?”

Edd nods, then shakes his head, saying, “I can get more friction if we weren’t lying in bed sideways.”

Kevin grabs him around the middle and awkwardly maneuvers to lay in the bed properly. Edd breaths out a laugh that fades into a moan as Kevin grabs him by the hips and grinds up into him. Edd kisses along his jawline and when he reaches Kevin’s ear, he whispers, “I’ve been wanting this for quite a while.”

“Me too.” Kevin pants.

“I know.”

Kevin uses one hand to get Edd to turn to look at him. “You know?”

Edd nods and grinds down hard against Kevin, causing his eyes to flutter shut. “I heard what you said when I was sick. I realized I can’t wait for you to make a move, so I decided to do it myself once a chance presented itself…”

Kevin started kissing Edd’s cheek to hide his smile.

With an overly sassed tone, Edd adds, “And boy, did it present itself.”

Kevin immediately took both hands and slapped them down on Edd’s ass, before gripping tightly, eliciting a yelp from Edd. Kevin could see a scold about to happen, so he quickly leaned up to kiss Edd into silence, but Edd moves his head away. Kevin decides to go for Edd’s exposed neck instead, nipping at the base of it before sucking briefly.

Edd groans loudly as one of his arms gives out, increasing the weight on top of Kevin.

_Shit, if this happened from just a quick nip and lick, how undone will he be with an actual hickey?_

“Take… ugh… take off…” Kevin was finding it hard to ask his question with the way Edd was grinding against him and running one hand through his hair. “Take off… y-your… shirt.”

Kevin worried that he might have gone too far with that when Edd suddenly stilled.

“You first,” Edd whispered.

Kevin hastily tried to sit up without dislodging Edd, but Edd just rolled off of Kevin while laughing. Kevin grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled it up over his head. When the shirt was flung to the floor, Kevin looked over just in time to see Edd toss his shirt directly into his face. Kevin caught it and tossed it over his shoulders without looking, as Edd laid down on the bed.

Kevin climbed over him until he was between his legs. He ran his hands over Edd’s flushed skin before leaning down and peppering it with kisses, working his way up to Edd’s face. Once there, he whispers, “You’re beautiful.”

“Shush and kiss me.”

Kevin would never say no to such a request.

As Kevin grinds down against Edd and kisses him, he feels Edd trail his hands all over his arms, gripping the muscles and tracing all the curves and grooves. He then feels Edd trail his hand along Kevin shoulders and back. Kevin starts to move his hips more, torn between wanting to savor the moment and giving in to the carnal pleasure building up inside him. He feels Edd trying to match his own hips to the rhythm of Kevin’s, which only increases the pleasure for Kevin. Kevin breaks the kiss and buries his head in the crook of Edd’s neck when he feels Edd’s hand trail down to his ass. When he feels the hand slip inside his already undone pants, gripping him through the fabric of his boxers, he moves his lips toward Edd’s shoulder and nips lightly.

Edd brought one hand back up to Kevin’s hair, running his fingers through it, as he tilted his own head away and said, “You can… as long as I can hide it with a shirt… you can leave a mark.”

Kevin growled at Edd’s directness before sucking on part of Edd’s shoulder he just nipped. Edd gave a long moan before thrusting up harshly into Kevin.

Kevin only stopped sucking on the skin when he felt Edd’s hand on his ass inch upward and start tugging on the waistband of his boxers.

“Can I-”

“_Please_.” Kevin wasn’t entirely sure what Edd was going to ask, but he wanted it anyways.

He felt Edd slip his hands into Kevin’s boxers, fondling him and pushing his pelvis down, much like how Kevin was moving Edd’s body earlier.

Because Kevin had already teased himself so much before Edd caught him, he was already so close. But with the added feel of Edd’s soft hand on his ass, and the increased friction and improved angle because of Edd’s movements, Kevin only had to rock into him a good dozen more times, until he found himself reaching climax while Edd stifles his moan with a kiss.

Kevin slows his movements before gently moving his hips away from Edd.

“You should probably go clean and change out of those.”

“No,” Kevin pants. “I got something I need to take care of first.”

Kevin rolls off of Edd, onto the bed, but then sits up enough to lean over him. He tugs at the top of Edd’s sweatpants, saying, “Stop me if this is too forward, but can I jack you off?”

Edd shudders and nods intently. He reaches down with one hand to undo the bow of the drawstring, as he leans up to kiss Kevin.

Kevin obliges, while keeping one hand poised at the top of Edd’s pants. As soon as he feels the drawstring give way, he reaches down into Edd’s underwear and wraps a hand around Edd’s length, immediately pleasuring him with long strokes.

Kevin opens his eyes when he feels Edd pull away, moaning. He sees Edd’s eyes roll as he lays his head back against Kevin’s pillow. Edd closes his eyes as he grips Kevin’s shoulder with one hand. Kevin looks down to see that Edd’s also gripping the blanket, but in doing so, he can see part of Edd’s penis just under the waistband.

He glances up at Edd quickly, before deciding to go ahead and go for it, moving his hand in a manner to push the top of Edd’s pants and underwear down, until his cock was completely exposed, sans Kevin’s hand. Kevin continued to work him but stared at the length he’s been curious about for quite some time. He wanted to get his mouth on it, or to work it just like this with his hand while thrusting into Edd, or maybe even feel it inside himself.

Instead, he decided on teasing just the head, like he had done to himself moments earlier before Edd came home. He felt his own lust start to rise again as he was running his hand over it repeatedly, causing Edd to groan and shake.

Soon, Kevin saw Edd lift his hips off the bed, realizing Edd was at his limits. He then felt Edd’s cock start to pulse as he saw cum start to appear between his fingers, dripping down his hand. He continued to tease Edd’s tip, Edd clearly over-sensitized to this if the fingernails in Kevin’s shoulder are any indication.

Kevin pulled his hand away, Edd staring at it, breathing hard. Kevin locks eyes with him before licking at his hand, tasting Edd’s cum. Kevin felt his dick twitch when Edd’s eyes went wide as he whimpered.

Kevin then leaned over Edd to retrieve his shirt, wiping the rest of the semen off with it before wiping Edd down. He tucks Edd’s cock back into his pants before laying down beside him, pulling him close.

Edd cuddles against him, a hand tracing patterns into Kevin’s side, causing goosebumps to appear.

Kevin cuddles him for a bit, kissing his neck and admiring his handywork at his hickey.

_Hopefully that won’t be the only one I give him._

Kevin then realized Edd heard his confession, and that Edd indirectly made one himself, but that was it. No other discussion was had about it, just fucking.

_I’m not complaining though. That was good, but I kinda wanna know…_

“Hey Edd?”

Edd simply hummed in response.

“Do you… Would you wanna go out with me?”

He feels Edd scoot closer, wrapping his limbs around him more, before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. “I would love to, but only on one condition.”

Kevin squeezed him briefly and grinned, excitement outweighing his fear of Edd’s condition. He kisses Edd with a content hum.

“Choice! But what’s your condition?”

“Never try to sully my pillow again.”

-the end-


End file.
